Black Lagoon
by Ikanatsu
Summary: Berubah menjadi malaikat jatuh bukanlah keinginannya. yaa seorang manusia tiba-tiba saja dikatakan kalau dia bukanlah manusia lagi. kaget? tentu saja. dunia ini sudah terbalik bukan?. Reinkairnasi malaikat jatuh!Naruto./ Freezing element.
1. Chapter 1

Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhku yang sudah tidak bisa aku tahan keseimbangannya lagi. rasa lelah yang menghinggapi aku abaikan untuk menghindari serangan-serangan yang dikeluarkan wanita berambut hitam yang berada tidak jauh di depanku ini.

Kuda-kuda yang sudah aku pasang sedari tadi semakin lemas jadinya ketika wanita itu tertawa setan. Belanjaan yang aku beli dari supermarket ujung sana sudah berserakan tidak jelas di bangku taman yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Takut?...tentu saja aku takut. Aku, yang notabane hanya seorang manusia, dihadapkan dengan seekor yokai. Kalau dilihat dari luar sih memang yokai yang tepat berada di depanku ini terlihat seperti wanita biasa…bukan-bukan, tapi wanita model kelas atas.

Bukan maksud berpikir seperti itu sih, ya tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Wanita ini yang terlihat seperti model kelas atas ternyata adalah seorang yokai nekomata yang dapat membunuh manusia dengan sekali gamparan tangan. Uhh inilah sebabnya aku terkadang takut dengan wanita.

"Nyaa~,,kamu lagi mikir apa?"

Sialan! Disuasana yang tegang seperti ini dia malah membuatku takut dengan senyuman yang dikeluarkannya..sialan memang.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut nyaa~" Sialan! Dia mengangkat tangannya. Kali ini apa yang akan dia tunjukkan? !

"Nekomata ini akan membunuhmu dengan cepat kok~"…Serangan sihir hitam melaju dengan cepat menuju tubuh ini..

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun dengan rambut pirang. Bersekolah di SMA Kouh yang terkenal dengan cewe cantiknya. Tapi diumurku yang baru 17 tahun apakah aku akan mati?..

Bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran kalut ini sendiri..

Menyedihkan..sebelum itu aku akan menceritakan kenapa aku bisa sampai disituasi seperti ini. Ya..akan ku ceritakan…

.

.

_Opening nightcore crossing field LiSA_

_._

**Naruto Crossover Highschool DxD fanfiction**

**.**

**Kedua anime ini bukan punya saya**

**.**

**T+**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**. **

_Enjoy.._

_._

Nekomata bajingan!..Menjadi Fallen Angel?! Yang benar saja!

.

Pagi yang cerah. Udara yang bagus serta cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati ventilasi-ventilasi yang berada di kamarku ini membuat aku harus dengan malas membuka kelopak mataku untuk melakukan aktifitas yang sering dilakukan seorang murid SMA termasuk aku sendiri.

Melihat sekeliling, yang dapat kulihat hanyalah barang-barang kepunyaanku sendiri. Yaa aku hidup sendiri jadi wajarlah. Terkadang hidup sendiri ada enaknya ada ga enaknya.

Enaknya, kita bebas. Dan ga enaknya, ga ada yang masakin sarapan dan lain-lain.

Hidup sendiri sih bukan mauku. Aku tidak mempunyai orangtua..emm sepertinya mereka sudah meninggal ketika aku lahir jadinya aku tidak pernah melihat wajah orangtuaku. Tapi aku mempunyai seorang guru mesum berambut putih yang hobinya deketin cewek jalanan.

Dan sialnya, dia itu suka pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Mungkin kalau perginya sambil ngasih uang bulanan sih gapapa jadinya. Lah tapi ninggalin remaja sendirian tanpa uang sedikit pun.

"Si mesum ituuuu!"

Dan tanpa sadar aku mengumpat ketika aku sedang mengolesi roti yang aku pegang dengan selai coklat.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal guruku, huh..dia ini bukan guru biasa. Maksud dari kata bukan guru biasa ini adalah dia ini tidak mengajar pelajaran sekolah ataupun mengajar ilmu bela diri kaya di dojo. Oh mungkin yang terakhir 20 persen benar, tapi dia tidak mengajar banyak orang.

Guruku adalag guru spiritual..tunggu! tunggu! Tolong jangan beranggapan kalau aku ini terkena penyakit SMP yang sedang terkenal itu. demi apapun aku tidak terkena penyakit apapun. Ekhem oke, mungkin pertama aku bertemu dengannya dan dia berbicara kalau dia berhubungan dengan dunia spiritual aku disitu langsung kabur.

Tapi pada saat dia menunjukkan sebuah energy spiritual seperti bola biru yang sering dia keluarkan itu aku baru percaya kalau dia berhubungan dengan dunia spiritual.

Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya dengan hal yang berbau seperti itu. tapi pada saat guru menunjukkan kebolehannya mau tidak mau aku harus percaya dengan hal spiritual.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menyetujui dia untuk menjadi guruku. Emm pertama aku bertemu dengannya adalah pada saat aku berumur 13 tahun. Tempat pertama kali bertemu adalah di kedai ramen favorite yang sering aku kunjungi.

Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan, kalau dia berbicara kalau guruku akan menjadi orangtua keduaku dan akan mengurus kehidupan remaja ini. Menunjukkan kekuatan spiritualnya, aku pun masih belum menyetujui dia untuk menjadi orangtua kedua atau guruku.

Berbicara dengan keras kalau aku tidak percaya dengannya. Dan pada saat guruku bilang kalau dia mengenal orangtua kandungku..jujur, disitu aku tidak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan apa. Aku berlari dan berlari. tidak punya tujuan yang jelas aku berlari setelah dia berbicara tentang orangtua kandungku.

Saking tidak memperhatikan sekitar, tiba-tiba saja 5 orang bersayap hitam datang dan menyerangku. Ku piker aku akan mati dihari itu. tapi tidak disangka kalau guruku akan menyelamatkanku dengan gagahnya.

dan kebesokannya aku menyetujui kalau dia akan menjadi orangtua keduaku. Dia mengajariku banyak hal, termasuk dengan kekuatan diluar otak manusia normal tentunya. Seperti Senjutsu, mengatur aliran Ki, melatih fisikku dan juga dia mengajariku cara bertarung. Banyak hal yang dia ajarkan kepadaku. Sampai-sampai kalau aku memikirkannya lagi aku bisa tersenyum sendiri.

Tapi yang eneknya adalah guruku itu suka main perempuan di bar-bar sana. Mending deh kalau pake duit sendiri..lah ini pake duit tabunganku sehari-hari..uhh guru bajingan itu.

Aku memasukkan suapan terakhir roti yang sedari tadi aku pegang ini. Memakai sepatu, mengambil tas, aku siap kesekolah pagi ini.

Sekolah SMA Kuoh, itulah nama dari sekolah tempatku menimba ilmu selama ini. Sekolah besar yang masuk ke kelas internasional karena fasilitasnya yang lengkap. Walaupun masuk daftar sekolah internasional, tapi murid SMA Kuoh bukanlah murid yang berisi dengan anak pejabat dan anak perusahaan atau anak berotak pintar.

Murid di sekolahku hanyalah murid-murid biasa yang hidupnya normal atau sebagainya. Walaupun ada anak ber status social tinggi bersekolah disini, itu pun juga jarang.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu SMA Kuoh hanyalah sekolah khusus wanita. Lalu mulai berganti menjadi sekolah biasa yang dapat dimasuki oleh pria. Jadi jangan kaget kalau di sekolahku ini kebanyakan murid perempuan dari pada murid laki-laki.

Beberapa menit berjalan, aku sudah sampai digerbang sekolah. Tidak begitu lama menuju sekolah yang berpusat di kota Kuoh ini. Mungkin hanya sekitar 20 menit kalau berjalan kaki. 13 menit jika naik sepeda.

"Woy, Naruto"

Panggilan suara mesum dari belakang. tidak perlu menengok ke belakangpun aku sudah tau siapa yang memanggil dengan suara mesum itu. pasti Ise.

Dia menepuk pundakku. Menengok kebelakang, dan ternyata benar. Itu..emm sahabatku, Hyodou Issei, biasa dipanggil ise.

"Udah ngerjain PR belum?" pertanyaan yang sering aku tanyakan kepadanya setiap pagi.

Ise hanya tertawa gila mendengar pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan."Hehehe belum"

Ini orang pea, goblok atau apa sih. Setiap pagi ditanyakan tentang PR pasti dia menjawab kalau dia belum mengerjakannya. Bener-bener dah. Tapi tunggu! Dia kan mesum (?).

Setelah aku menggaplo kepalanya, kamu berdua mulai melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelas kami. Dijalan aku sering disapa oleh anak perempuan kelas 1. Tentu saja aku senang. Terkadang aku menyapa mereka balik dengan senyuman, tapi kalau sedang ga mood aku hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan anggukan pelan. Ahh~ sungguh senang masa muda ini. Yaa seperti ini lah.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-senpai" segerombolan siswi berjumlah 5 orang menyapaku secara bersamaan.

Dan dengan modal senyuman manis yang terpampang jelas di wajahku aku membalas sapaan mereka.

"Iya, selamat pagi juga~"

Dan mereka teriak-teriak ga jelas.

"Orang tampan mati aja sana!"

Oh, ada yang iri..

"Orang mesum mati aja di laut~"

"Ohok, Strike one"

Yahh seperti itulah kebiasaan pagi di sekolah tercinta ini.

.

Ber-jam-jam aku duduk di bangku ini. Menatap ke depan, ada seorang guru yang masih menjelaskan tentang pelajaran sekolah. Melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku sambil mengecek beberapa menit lagi bel istirahat dibunyikan.

Hemm masih ada 15 menit lagi rupanya.

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja yang berada di depanku ini. Aku bosan dengan pelajaran seperti ini. Bukan maksud menjelaskan kalau aku ini adalah murid bodoh yang bisanya cuman colay doang.

Aku ini termasuk golongan murid pintar kau tahu! Mungkin kalau ada yang ditanya siapa murid laki-laki yang terpintar di kelas 2, pasti mereka menjawab namaku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pelajaran seperti dijelaskan guru perempuan yang berdiri di depan kelasku ini sudah aku kuasai dengan penuh.

JIka kalian bertanya, tentu saja aku belajar dari buku dan terkadang aku juga diajarkan oleh guruku. Aku ini bukan seorang kutu buku.

Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah seorang _ikemen…_ hehehehe

KRING! KRING!

Dan suara bel berbunyi dengan keras.

Hah akhirnya pelajaran yang membosankan ini pergi juga. Capek juga sih kalau terus memperhatikan pelajaran yang membosankan menurut kita. Seakan seperti membaca buku yang sama padahal kita sudah tahu isi buku tersebut..yaa kira-kira seperti itu mungkin.

Suara grasak-grusuk..aku menangkat kepalaku, sialan!, ternyata yang bikin suara adalah Trio mesum.

Biar kujelaskan siapa dan apa itu Trio mesum.

Trio mesum adalah sebuah julukan yang terkenal seantero SMA Kuoh yang megah ini. Dan tentu saja anggota dari Trio mesum adalah..

"Yoo, Naruto. Ada majalah bokep baru lagi nih"

Yang pertama, Matsuda. Berkepala botak dan muka mesum tingkat akut. Dia ini rajanya majalah bokep.

"Fufufu hanya dengan majalah itu belum puas. Nih, aku dapat blue film terlangka fufufu"

Nah yang kedua berdiri disamping Matsuda, namanya Motohama. Memakai kacamata dan terlihat seperti anak pintar. Tapi jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya. Orang ini Pedhopile tingkat atas.

"Huoo Matsuda, Motohama! Dapat dari mana nih? Pinjem dong!"

Dan yang ketiga,wajahnya emmm cukup tampan sih, tapi mukanya itu lohhh mesum banget!. Namanya Hyodou Issei, murid laki-laki yang tadi jalan bersamaku.

Sepertinya orang-orang yang dekat denganku tidak normal semua ya..huh, udah takdir kali ya? Entahlah..

"Ooyy dari pada membicarakan bokep seperti itu mendingan kalian belajar sono buat memperbaiki nilai. Udah nilai jeblok kaya gitu masih mikirin bokep aja"

Peringata jujur yang aku keluarkan dari mulut ini.

"Fufu udah pinter ngapain lagi" kalau Motohama mungkin iya aku akui dia itu pintar.

"Masa muda itu harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik, Naruto. Kalau belajar terus yaa kapan kita menikmata masa muda kita" Matsuda dengan percaya dirinya menucapkan itu

"Betuull ituu!" dan pendukungnya Ise membetulkan

Hah menghela nafas kalau menghadapi mereka bertiga..bener-bener dah. Susah banget dikasih tahunya ini mereka bertiga.

"Woy, Ise, Motohama. Mau ikut ga?"

Ohh mau mengintip lagi ya..

"Lagi waktunya nih"

"Klub kendo ya?" ucap aku dengan jelas.

Matsuda mengangguk dengan kencang sebagai tanda membetulkan pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan. Dan setelah itu mereka bertiga berteriak dengan kencang.

"LET'S GOO!"

Huh mereka ini ada-ada aja mesumnya. Yaa ngintip guru di kamar mandi lah, ngintip itu, ngintip ini..aduh, sampai-sampai aku sendiri saja bingung kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan mereka.

Tapi ya sudah lah..tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Malah tambah pening nih kepala kalau masih memikirkan soal itu.

Aduh-duh. Benerkan, kepala langsung pusing kalau memikirkannya. Huhh semakin susah saja hidup seperti ini.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi kencang seiring dengan detik waktu di jam berjalan. Merapikan meja dan memasukkan buku kedalam tas gemblok adalah kebiasaan pemuda berambut pirang ini.

Berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan panggilan sahabat karibnya itu. dia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana nanti kegiatannya.

Berbagai rencana tersusun di kepala Naruto. Dan pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah pergi ke Supermarket terdekat untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Mengocek-ngocek kantung belakang celananya guna mengambil dompet coklat yang selalu dia bawa-bawa. Dan pada saat dia buka dompetnya, sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas.

Hanya sedikit uang yang tersisa untuk kebutuhannya. Terkadang Naruto berfikir kalau dia memang harus memukul kepala sang guru.

Tidak-tidak..ditendang terus dipukul, Greget tuh.

"Hehehehe"

"Uzumaki-kun"

Panggilan suara dengan nada khas perempuan tegas dapat didengar telinga Naruto dengan jelas. Menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, dia menemukan sosok perempuan yang paling disegani seantero SMA tempat dia menimba ilmu.

Menyunggingkan senyuman sedikit ramah, diam menjawab panggilan perempuan itu.

"Ada apa, Shitori-senpai?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Shitori itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. Dan dengan nada tegas sekali lagi dia bertanya.

"Tidak usah basa basi. Uzumaki-kun, bisakah kau memikirkan tawaranku itu."

Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu terdiam. Dia tahu maksud dari ketua OSIS sekolahannya ini. Tapi sekali lagi, dia harus menolak.

"Menjadi iblis dan budakmu? Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik untuk hidup melebihi seratus tahun. Sudah cukup bagiku dengan hidup seperti ini. Jadi aku mohon, jangan mengangguku dengan tawaran seperti itu lagi. karena percuma saja"

Tanpa berhenti Naruto menegaskan dan langsung berjalan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ketua OSIS nya ini. Sedangkan Shitori..hanya terdiam melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik bayangan.

Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kawasan sekolah langsung pergi ke Supermarket yang di dekat sekolahnya. Dengan duit sedikit dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa membeli banyak kebutuhan makanan. Mengambil 3 cup ramen serta sedikit timun sudah cukup baginya.

Tidak perlu yang mahal untuk bertahan hidup. Itulah motto nya selama ini.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, dia kembali berjalan. Kali ini tujuannya adalah menuju taman untuk sedikit merilekskan badannya yang penuh letih ini. Kalau pulang ke rumah pun dia pasti harus membersihkan ruman dari sampah-sampah. Dan itu malah menambah capek.

Taman itu tidak begitu luas. Tapi bisa untuk dibuat menjadi tempat bermain bagi anak-anak. Biasanya anak-anak yang bermain disini sudah datang ketaman ini dari sore. Tapi karena sekarang sudah hamper malam, jadi para anak-anak sudah pulang ke rumah masih-masing.

Yaa kalian bisa menyimpulkan kalau Naruto sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman sendiri.

"Hai~"

Tidak ada angin tidak ada ombak tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilnya dengan nada perempuan. Melihat kedepan dengan jelas, dia dapat melihat 1 obyek perempuan dengan kimono hitam.

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Dengan perlahan dia mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan tenang.

Terus berkonsentrasi tanpa memperdulikan sosok wanita itu yang semakin mendekat.

Naruto terus memperhatikan wanita itu. rambut hitam dengan..telinga kucing serta ekor..satu kesimpulan dapat dipikirkan Naruto tentang siapa sosoe sebenarnya wanita itu.

"Youkai..Nekomata.."

Naruto semakin merutuk saja ketika dia menyebutkan itu. dia takut..tentu saja dia takut. Sampai-sampai dia dihadapkan dengan sosok youkai legendaries..ada apa sebenarnya gerangan.

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu ya nyaa~"

_Sial sial sial._

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Gemetarannya sudah tidak dapat dia tahan. Kabur..adalah satu pemikiran yang tercetus dalam otak Naruto.

"Baiklah..hmm kamu akan aku bunuh Nyaa~. Jangan menghindar yaa~"

Wanita itu menghentakkan tangan gemulainya dengan cepat. Dan sekali hentakan itu keluar sihir hitam. Dengan ajaran yang sudah dilatih gurunya. Dia langsung melompat kesamping tanpa memperdulikan belanjaannya yang dia tinggalkan.

Blar!

Serangan yang diluncurkan wanita itu memang tidak mengenai bangku tempat dia duduki tadi. Tapi hanya dengan satu hentakkan tangan wanita itu dapat membuat kawah yang lumayan besar. Naruto terbelak ketakutan melihat itu.

Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuhnya..tenaganya sudah tidak ada lagi. mau kabur, dia tibak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

_Gila-gila..ini mah sekali serang udah langsung mati nih_

Berbagai pikiran menginggapi pikiran Naruto.

"Nyaa~,,kamu lagi mikir apa?"

Semakin merutuki Nasibnya dengan diam tanpa bergerak.

"Nekomata ini akan membunuhmu dengan cepat kok~"…Serangan sihir hitam melaju dengan cepat menuju tubuhnya….

Pikirannya sedang kalut..apakah dia akan mati di usia yang masih relative muda seperti ini..

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena sinar lampu. Setelah dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, matanya bersekeliling memperhatikan tempat dimana dia berada.

Sebuah ruangan dengan cat putih serta lampu yang berada di tengah-tangah atap menyala dengan jelasnya.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu dipenuhi barang-barang. Hanya tempat tidur kecil serta lemari berukuran 50 cm itu.

Kriet.

Suara pintu terbuka, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang menjadi pemubuka antara ruangan ini dengan ruangan satunya lagi.

Sosor pria dewasa dengan rambut depan pirang tapi rambut belakangnya hitam muncul dari pintu yang terbuka. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung bertanya tentang identitas pria dewasa itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Pria itu tertawa dengan pelan sembil memegang dagunya."fufu..kau benar-benar tidak ingin membuang waktu yah. Baiklah akan aku perkenalkan, namku Azazel, gubernur dari Malaikat jatuh"

Seakan seperti dorongan insting , Naruto langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung walaupun dia tahu tubuhnya tidak akan kuat untuk mengeluarkan serangan.

"Woah santai-santai. Aku tidak mempunya niat jahat kepadamu katu tahu itu. aku hanya ingin menolongmu"

Entah kenapa dengan kata-kata itu Naruto bisa langsung mempercayai perkataan Pria tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia mulai melemaskan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, kau pasti ingin bertanya 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadaku' bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau kau diserang Youkai Nekomata bukan?"

Naruto membelakkan matanya. Menundukkan kepalanya tanda dia menjawab.

"Sebenarnya kau terbunuh pada saat Nekomata itu melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Tapi aku bisa menggagalkan takdir kematianmu"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin berbicara kalau kau bisa menghidupkan orang mati begitu?" Nada berbicara Naruto meninggi

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang kau Tanya. Tapi yang aku lakukan adalah merenkarnasimu menjadi Malakikat Jatuh"

Naruto terkaget. Jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika dia mendengar suatu hal yang dapat menjungkirkan hidupnya 180 derajat.

"J-ja-jadi!"

"Ya..kau sekarang telah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh"

Dan sepasang sayap muncul dibalik punggung Naruto.

TBC

**hai saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru dan bertema yang berbeda. ga usah banyak omong langsung ajah. saya sekarang lagi sibuk maen LS dan lainnya. serta saya juga masih satu utang fic yang The Jinchuuriki. fic itu akan menjadi yang utama. kalau fic ini akan menjadi selingan.**

**saran, kritik sangat dibutuhkan..**

_Mind to riview_


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh..ternyata ide fanfic ini sedang mengalir deras. Jadinya saya bikin lanjutan yang ini aja dulu dah.**

**Oke..bagi yang bertanya kenapa Naruto gampang banget mati padahal dia itu berguru sama jiraiya adalah karena Naruto itu hanya dia ajari tekhnik dasar. Tidak sepenuhnya Jiraiya mengajarkan semua tekhnik supernatural kepada Naruto.**

**Kekuatan Naruto disini juga bertambah seiring waktu. Dan soal sayap..yaa nanti juga bertambah kok. Huh dan sepertinya saya mengambil Element Freezing. Yaaa baiklah silahkan membaca**

_Opening Nightcore LiSA-crossing field_

_._

**Naruto Crossover Highschool DxD Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Kedua anime dan sebagainya bukan punya saya**

**.**

**T+**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

_Enjoy._

_._

_Evolution Fallen Angel_

Suara khas orang dewasa yang baru saja pria itu lontarkan membuat jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Dengan tenang dan santai pria berambut setengan pirang setengah hitam itu menjelaskan sesuatu yang dapat menjungkir balikkan hidupku yang indah ini.

Tubuh lemas karena sakit yang sedari tadi aku tahan agar bisa berdiri aku jatuhkan ke kasur. Mengusap wajahku..aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Pria itu..berbicara tentang kalau aku sudah bukan manusia lagi.

Gila! Ini benar-benar gila!. Aku, yang sedari dulu bermimpi agar bisa hidup normal dengan istri cantik serta keluarga bahagia harus hancur karena tubuh ini bukanlah manusia lagi.

Entah aku harus marah atau berterima kasih karena sudah menolongku, aku tidak tahu.

Aku menatap muka pria itu yang menyebutkan namanya sendiri Azazel dengan raut muka yang masih Syok.

"Tunggu-tunggu" Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke depan dan masih dalam posisi duduk."Kau menghidupkanku kembali dengan mereinkarnasiku menjadi Malaikat jatuh?!"

Pria bernama Azazel itu menaikkan bahunya. "Yaa begitulah.."

Sialan, jawabannya santai banget.

"Lalu kenapa Gubernur Malaikat jatuh mau repot-repot menolong manusia rendahan ini, eh?" ya, itulah sebenarnya yang inginku tanyakan.

"Kau berguru dengan Jiraiya sang legenda sannin bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Yaa guruku itu adalah salah satu legenda Sannin.

"Huh..dia menitipkan amanat untuk menjagamu disaat dia sedang berpergian. Kalau kamu sampai pada kondisi terburuk, dia memperbolehkanku untuk mereikarnasimu menjadi Malaikat jatuh. Begitulah"

Hah?! Tunggu-tunggu! Ero sennin yang mesum itu berteman dengan Gubernur dari Malaikat jatuh?! Yang bener aja..aku tahu kalau dia itu salah satu legenda tiga Sannin. Tapi ga disangka ternyata dia berteman dengan gubernur Malaikat jatuh. Tapi sebentar, musti minta bukti dulu nih.

"Gak percaya! Bukti dulu baru percaya!"

Azazel menghela nafas mendengar aku yang meminta bukti. Mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi 2 bagian. Aku mengambil kertas itu..dan isinya..

_Yo Azazel, aku ingin menitipkan muridku ini. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya karena..hmm yaa biasalah, banyak urusan. Tolong jaga dia dari makhluk aneh.. sebagai gantinya aku akan mengenalkan ke tempat yang banyak Oppai nya..bye bye.._

Aku meremas kertas itu. uhh guru sialan ituuuu!. Seharusnya aku memukulnya sebelum dia pergi,, dasar orang mesum mati aja sanaaaa!. Huhuhu hancur sudah hidupku yang indah dan cantik ini..

"Kau percaya kan?"

"Uhh sialan. Baiklah, aku percaya. Jadi untuk sekarang aku ingin kau jelaskan tentang bagaimana kau merubahku menajadi Malaikat jatuh!"

Yaa sebenarnya itu juga menjadi factor penting yang ingin aku tanyakan. Azazel tersenyum sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ikuti aku!"

.

Naruto mengkuti langkah pria yang ada di depannya. Memperhatikan sekitarnya, yang hanya bisa dia lihat adalah sebuah koridor bercat putih dengan terkadang sebuah ruangan penelitian dia lewati dan dia lihat.

Tempat ini seperti laboraturium..itulah pendapat Naruto tentang dimana dia sekarang.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto dan Azazel memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan gaya laboraturium. Sebuah computer dan juga tempat tidur yang sepertinya tidak ada busanya menghiasi ruangan ini.

Azazel menyalakan computer yang lumayan tua itu. dan pada saat computer itu menyala, monitor menampilkan berbagai tulisan-tulisan data serta gambar seperti Kristal. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dan terbingung.

"Baiklah, kau lihat ini". Azazel menunjuk gambar Kristal yang muncul di dalam monitor."Ini adalah sebuah alat yang aku kembangkan sendiri. Namanya adalah _Stigma._"

"Stigma?"

"Ya. Dengan menggunakan sedikit konsep Evil Pieces milik golongan iblis, aku mencoba meneliti dan menggabungkan beberapa _bahan.._ dan inilah hasilnya." Azazel menjelaskan walaupun masih kurang jelas bagi Naruto.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan _bahan _itu?"

Azazel menatap Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya. Mengambil sebuah remot dengan tombol berwarna merah, dia memencet tombol yang ada di remot itu.

Dan bagaikan sihir, tembok yang ada di depannya tiba-tiba saja terbuka kesamping dan menunjukkan kaca tembus pandang. Naruto membelakkan matanya sedikit ketika ia melihat apa yang dibalik kaca itu.

Azazel menyuruh Naruto mendekat ke arah kaca dan memperhatikan apa yang ada dibalik kaca itu.

Sebuah ruangan luas yang tampaknya seperti ruang pemeriksaan dengan beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian ilmuan yang sedang bekerja.

"Lihat itu" Azazel menunjuk pada suatu objek tabung raksasa dipenuhi air berdiri dengan tegapnya. Naruto yang mengikuti arah tunjukkan Azazel mulai memperhatikan tabung tersebut.

Dan pada saat dia melihat isi dari tabung itu selain air, dia menatap obyek yang ada di dalam tabung tersebut dengan kagetnya. Naruto tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi yang jelas ada seorang wanita berambut merah telanjang yang menetap di dalam tabung berdiameter luas itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu Youkai Kyubi?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke tabung.

"Pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, ada seekor Kyubi menyerang tempat dimensi para Youkai Kyubi tinggal. Entah untuk sebuah balas dendam atau apa, tiba-tiba saja sebuah Kyubi raksasa menyerang Kyoto."

"Waktu dia menyerang Kyoto langsung dalam kondisi krisis. Dia tidak hanya menyerang para Youkai. Tapi dia juga membunuh para manusia yang hidup di Kyoto"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Azazel dengan cepat.

"Kau bilang Kyubi itu menyerang dan membunuh manusia yang tinggal di Kyoto. Tapi kenapa tidak masuk berita?" pertanyaan bingung Naruto lontarkan setelah mendengar penjelasan Azazel

"Jangan dipotong dulu! Tentu saja kami memakai sihir penghilang ingatan kepada seluruh dunia untuk Manusia"

Dan sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Singkat cerita. Amarah Kyubi yang menyerang akhirnya dapat dipadamkan dan tentu saja di kalahkan.". Azazel berbatuk sekali." Pada waktu itu aku sedang tidak ada di tempat kejadian"

"Tapi yang aku dengar dari Jiraiya yang ikut serta dalam mengalahkan Kyubi itu menjelaskan kalau wanita itu..yang dia bawa kesini, adalah sosok dari Kyubi yang mengamuk beberapa tahun silam tersebut"

-!

Entah sudah berapa kali telinga yang menempel di kepala Naruto ini mendengar sesuatu yang sangat mengaggetkan. Dia sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi. otaknya yang masih menyusun-nyusun sel untuk mencerna informasi yang baru dia dapat.

Mengelus mukanya sekali dan memijat pelipisnya guna untuk meringankan pusing yang menghinggap di kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu menjelaskan tentang informasi ini kepada seorang Malaikatjatuh kelas bawah?"

"Stigma yang kubuat mengandung sedikit daging dari wanita Kyubi tersebut. Serta menggunakan darah dari gubernur malaikat jatuh yang pertama, aku mulai mencampurkan unsur-unsur tersebut sampai batas maksimal." Azazel memandang Naruto."Sejujurnya Stigma yang kutanamkan ketubuhmu itu adalah penemuan yang paling mustahil bagiku"

"Kau bilang kalau Jiraiya-sensei sendiri lah yang mamwaba wanita itu ke tempat ini bukan..tapi untuk apa sensei membawa wanita itu ke Gubernur malaikat jatuh hm?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk meneliti tubuh wanita jelmaan Kyubi tersebut. Dan dia juga memperbolehkan mengambil sedikit daging dari wanita itu untuk menambah unsure dari proyek _Evolution fallen Angel_"

"_Evolution fallen Angel?_"

"Ah, maksudku proyek pembuatan Stigma itu"

Azazel mulai menutup kaca itu dengan tembok via remot yang tadi dia pegang untuk menunjukkan tabung besar tersebut.

Setelah itu, Azazel mengambil dua bangku untuk dia dan Naruto duduk. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Azazel tersenyum melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Azazel. Dia membuka mulutnya dan kembali bertanya tentang sesuatu hal yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

"Siapa saja yang menjadi bahan percobaan Stigma ini?"

Azazel menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar sebelum dia menggerakkan kursi berodanya menuju sebuah meja dan mengambil satu buah remot. Dalam sekali pencet, hologram seluas papan olahraga ping-pong muncul dengan memunculkan video yang azazel nyalakan.

Di video itu menunjukkan sebuah percobaan-percobaan penelitian kepada satu malaikat jatuh yang tubuhnya ditempelkan berbagai macam kabel infus.

Beberapa menit video itu berjalan penelitian masih dalam kondisi normal. Dan pada saat menit ke 13, malaikak jatuh yang menjadi objek percobaan mulai terlihat kesakitan dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesana kemari.

Teriakan pasien percobaan itu terdengar seperti sebuah jeritan orang kesakitan..dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh malaikat jatuh itu hancur..

Seperti sebuah tubuh yang diledakkan dengan granat.

Azazel mematikan video yang berduras empat belas menit itu. Naruto kembali mengusap muka bersihnya dengan tangannya. Edan, para malaikat jatuh ini bener-bener edan.

"Jadi kau ingin katakana kalau aku hanya satu orang yang berhasil selamat dari percobaan itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit kaget.

Azazel menyenderkan punggungnya ke bagian atas bangku berwarna hijau yang dia duduki sedari tadi. "Tidak hanya Malaikat jatuh yang menunjukkan penolakan seperti itu. tapi manusia yang bersedia menjadi objek percobaan pun juga menampilkan hasil yang sama"

Naruto yang mendengar itu memasang muka bego dan keringat becucuran dari wajahnya.

"H-hey, k-kau mau bilang kalau kau menjadikan aku pasien percobaan tanpa ada konsukuensi keberhasil begitu?"

Hanya mengangguk medengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Gila banget! Sialaannnn!, untung aja aku berhasil selamat. kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa masuk surge karena sudah menjadi malaikat jatuh. Hiiii"

Naruto mengatakan yang sejujurnya dari hatinya. Mungkin kalau dia mati pas masih menjadi manusia sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau matinya pas jadi Malaikat jatuh, bisa berabe nanti urusannya.

Naruto yang dapat mengembalikan emosinya seperti semula kembali bertanya kepada pria yang duduk di depannya ini.

"Jadi, kenapa hanya aku yang selamat dari projek ini padahal yang lain tidak selamat?"

Azazel menyugingkan sedikit senyuman."Itu karena sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirimu"

"Sesuatu,..yang ada di dalam tubuhku..?" Nada bingung dengan oktaf rendah diluncurkan dari mulut Naruto.

"Ya..Sacred gear milikmu terdapat jiwa naga yang disegel. Naga jahat yang dulu hampir sekelas dengan naga langit. Naga yang memporandakan perang pada saat beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Acnologia..Naga jahat terkuat tersegel dalam Sacred Gearmu. Itulah yang membuatmu selamat dari Projek ini"

Dan sebuah bentuk apresiasi dari kekagetannya dalam mencerna informasi ini ditunjukkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang ini..

.

.

Naruto melemaskan kepalanya ke belakang sambl merilekskan tubuhnya. Baju putih khas pasien rumah sakit yang dia pakai dari bangun tidurnya Naruto biarkan lecek.

Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa setelah mendengar suatu hal penjelasan yang berpacu pada kekuatan yang tertidur dalam dirinya.

Sacred Gear..tentu saja dia tahu akan kekuatan itu.

Kekuatan yang diberikan tuhan kepada sebagian manusia untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan makhluk supernatural. Dan bahkan ada beberapa Sacred Gear yang dapat membunuh tuhan itu sendiri.

Pada saat dia dijelaskan oleh Ero sennin tentang Sacred Gear, Naruto hanya berpikir apakah Tuhan itu bodoh?. Masa pencipta alam semesta ini menciptakan suatu senjata yang dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri..kan dari situ aja udah kelihatan tololnya.

"Nih"

Azazel menawarkan teh hangat yang baru saja dia buat. Tentu saja Naruto menerima teh itu dengan senang hati. Meminum sedikit teh yang dibutakan Azazel memang sangat berguna untuk meringankan rasa lelah ini.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Azazel memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau melakukan latihan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan yang ada di dalam stigma yang kutanamkan. Kau sudah siap kan?"

Naruto mendelik sebentar. Yaa walaupun dia sedikit kesal dengan pria ini, mau bagaimanapun juga pria ini telah menolong hidupnya walaupun harus merubahnyamenjadi Malaikat jatuh.

"Huh, baiklah"

Azazel berdiri dari bangku dan menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya untuk menuju ruangan selanjutnya. Walaupun malas Naruto tetap mengikuti langkah Azazel dari belakang.

Di dalam perjalanan mereka berdua terkadang menemui petinggi-petinggi Grigori. Berbagai macam sifat dan watak diperlihatkan oleh petingi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang aneh, kutu buku lah, dan juga ada yang mukanya ke bapak-bapak'an.

Entah harus bangga atau apa karena dirinya seorang Malaikat jatuh kelas rendah dengan satu pasang sayap bisa berkenalan langsung dengan petinggi yang memimpin pasukan Malaikat jatuh pada perang terdahulu.

Tapi yang paling menarik disini adalah bagaimana penelitian yang dilakukan Grigori. Azazel dalam menjelaskan kalau Grigori sedang banyak melakukan penelitian, tapi yang paling sering diteliti adalah para pengguna Sacred gear.

Banyak manusia pengguna Sacred Gear yang bergabung dengan Grigori dan melatih dirinya sendiri agar bisa kuat. Dan yang paling edannya adalah ada pengguna Longinus yang juga bergabung dengan Grigori.

Berbicara tentang Longinus..itu adalah sebuah julukan kepada sacred gear yang dapat membunuh tuhan. Jumlah Longinus ada 13. Tapi, yang Naruto dengar dari Azazel adalah kalau Longinus bisa bertambah karena suatu alasan sistim Sacred gear ini sedang kacau.

Pada saat Naruto bertanya kenapa sistim Sacred Gear sedang kacau, Azazel hanya menjawab kalau dia akan mengetahuinya segera nanti. Dan Naruto tidak lagi mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Sekarang pun Grigori masih tetap mengumpulkan dan mencari para pengguna Longinus lainnya"

Penjelasan sambil berjalan menuju ruang latihan terus dijelaskan oleh Azazel sendiri. Naruto tampak mengangguk mengerti tentang apa saja yang sudah pria gubernur Malaikat jatuh ini katakan. Yaa baginya hitung-hitung untung sedikit mencari informasi-informasi yang sepertinya nanti akan berguna dimasa yang akan datang.

Beberapa menit berjalan melewati koridor-koridor panjang, akhirnya Azazel dan Naruto sampai di ruangan yang akan dijadikan Naruto untuk menunjukkan kekuatan/energy yang nantinya dihasilkan oleh Stigma.

Ruangan yang simple seperti tempat latihan perempuan menari balet. Kaca-kaca banyak saling berpantulan antara dinding-dinding. Cat tembok berwarna krem hanya sebagai tambahan yang menghiasi ruangan ini.

Azazel menyuruh Naruto untuk mengganti pakaian. Tanpa melawan sedikitpun, Naruto langsung mengambil pakaian yang Azazel berikan dan mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti yang masih menyatu dengan ruangan latihan ini

Selesai mengganti pakaian putihnya dengan Kimono jaman edo Jepang, Naruto berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan ini. Menengok ke kiri, ada sebuah ruang control yang sepertinya untuk memeriksa bekerjanya Stigma yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan Azazel pun ada di dalam ruang control yang hanya dipisah oleh kaca dan pintu yang ada dipojok ruangan.

Naruto berdiri tegap di tengah ruangan sambil menunggu instruksi dari sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh. Tidak begitu lama suara Azazel dari ruangan control yang sepertinya diperbesar oleh mic berbunyi.

(Baiklah, pelatihan percobaan Stigma kita mulai)

Memasang telinganya dengan baik agar dapat mengerti maksud dari instruksi Azazel adalah hal yang sekarang Naruto lakukan. Dia tidak ingin adanya terjadi kesalahan karena dia tidak memperhatikan instruksi Azazel. Bisa gawat nantinya.

(Naruto, aku ingin kau coba keluarkan sayap malaikat jatuhmu. Caranya cukup mudah, coba kau keraskan otot-otot bagian punggungmu. Nanti sayapnya akan muncul dengan sendirinya)

Naruto mencoba mengikuti apa yang Azazel suruh. Dia mengeraskan otot-otot punggungnya. dan hanya hitungan detik, sayap sepasang berwarna hitam muncul dari punggung Naruto dan melebar luas. Naruto sedikit terpana dengan sayap yang muncul dari punggungnya.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto merasakan kekuatan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir melewati urat-urat dan darahnya. Mengangkat tangannya Naruto memperhatikan tangannya yang mulai diselimuti aura berwarna ungu. Dan tidak hanya dibagian tangannya saja, tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga ditutupi aura tipis dengan warna yang sama.

Naruto menatap Azazel yang berada di balik kaca dengan tatapan datar. "Ini..apa, Azazel?

(Ah, kau tenanglah. Itu hanyalah aura yang secara otomatis keluar. Dan sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan?)

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Azazel, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Gubernur itu.

"Tubuhku..serasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya" Azazel tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Itu adalah jawaban yang dikeluarkan Naruto secara jujur. Dengan adanya aura seperti ini tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasakan suatu lompatan besar. Jantungnya terayun-ayun seperti punchbag yang dipukul-pukul ketika ia mendapati tubuhnya melewati suatu hal yang secara fisiknya mulai bertingkat tajam dari sebelum dia mengeluarkan aura ungu yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Naruto mulai memperhatikan kembali ketika Azazel mulai berbicara lewat mic lagi.

(Hmm sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan Malaikat jatuh)

Azazel mencatat sesuatu dalam suatu kertas putih setelah mengatakan itu. mengambil dan mengarahkan ujung mic ke mulutnya.

(Naruto, sekarang kita akan mengecek kekuatan lain yang akan dihasilkan oleh Stigma yang kutanamkan ke tubuhmu. Lihat ke depan dan aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu)

Naruto menatap kedepan..hanya dinding yang bisa ia lihat sebelum _infokus _yang menempel di bagian atap mulai menampilkan sebuah video yang belum di _play. _

(Baik, kemampuan pertama yang sudah aku setting adalah Accel Turn)

Vidio yang ditunjukkan Azazel mulai bermain. Di video itu menunjukkan gambar seorang karakter kartun. Karakter dalam video itu sedang menunjukkan kalau karakter itu sedang menunduk ala kesatria. Perlahan, tubuh karakter itu mulai dibungkus oleh cahaya tipis. Dan hanya hitungan detik karakter itu menghilang dan muncul ditempat yang berbeda dalam hitungan 2 detik.

Mata Naruto terbelak akan melihat hal itu. tubuhnya menegang sedikit walau dia memang harus melakukan itu. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Yang sekarang harus dipikirkannya adalah 'apakah itu suatu tekhnik yang bisa dikeluarkan Stigma?'

(Kau melihat itu bukan. Accel Turn adalah tekhnik yang dapat meningkatkan akselerasi kecepatan gerak tubuh.)

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

(Tapi, bukan berarti kecepatan dalam tekhnik Accel Turn tidak dapat ditingkatkan. Pada kekuatan yang sudah ku setting, terdapat tiga tingkatan dengan masing-masing kecepatan yang berbeda)

Dari situ mata Naruto menampilkan kalau dia sangat serius mendengar apa yang dijelaskan Azazel. Bisa bergerak dalam kecepatan seperti itu adalah suatu keahlian yang hebat. Sampai-sampai dia dihadapkan dengan hal seperti itu adalah suatu kehebatan yang besar baginya yang notabane sebelumnya adalah seorang manusia lemah.

(Yang pertama adalah Accel. Kecepatannya adalah seperti yang sudah ditampilkan tersebut. Tingkatan kedua aku beri nama Double Accel. Sesuai dengan namanya, tingkatan ini menambahkan aspek kecepatan yang melebihi tingkatan pertama, Accel )

Pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan pelatihan itu menampilkan wajah terkagum. Apakah benar sampai segitunya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sekarang berputar di otaknya setelah Azazel menjelaskan tentang kecepatan yang akan dihasilkan oleh tingkatan selanjutnya dari Accel.

(Nah, pada tingkatan selanjutnya. Triple Accel. Tingkatan Accel yang lebih menguntungkan dari tingkatan yang ada dibawahnya.)

"Ya aku tahu kalau Triple Accel ini lebih hebat dari tingkatan sebelumnya, tapi dari hal apa yang membuat Triple Accel?"

Pertanyaan yang masuk akal dari Naruto terdengar jelas oleh telinga pemimpin Malaikat jatuh itu yang memakai jas berwarna coklat gelap.

(Pertama sebelum menjelaskan tentang Triple Accel lebih lanjut, aku akan menjelaskan hal-hal yang menjadi kelemahan dari Accel dan Double Accel)

Azazel melemaskan badannya hingga condong ke depan dengan tangannya yang menjadi batu sandangan bagi tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

(Kelemahan pertama Accel adalah, terlalu berisik!)

Naruto membulatkan matanya sedikit kaget dengan penjelasan tentang hal kelemahan dari skill kecepatan, Accel.

(Kau mendengarkan suara dari video yang menampilkan hasil kerja Accel bukan. Pada saat kau bergerak dengan skill Accel, tubuhmu secara otomatis akan mengeluarkan suatu gelombang suara yang menyebar melalui seluruh tubuhmu. Itu adalah dampak negative yang disebabkan karena menggunakan skill Accel)

"Kalau Double Accel?"

(Seperti yang sebelumnya aku katakana, titik positif dari Double Accel adalah kau dapat meningkatkan akselerasi kecepatan bergerak dan juga bisa mengecilkan gelombang suara yang menyebabkan suara bising ketika kau bergerak menggunakan skill Accel. Sedangkan timbal balik negative yang kau dapat pada saat menggunakan Double Accel adalah kalau tubuhmu tidak kuat maka tubuhmu akan hancur karena tekanan angin yang menekan tubuhmu. )

Pemuda pirang ini tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Pikirannya masih memikirkan hal tentang kelemahan Double Accel yang baru saja diberitahu Azazel. Mengusap pelan dagunya sambil terus memasukkan secara perlahan informasi-informasi ke dalam otaknya.

"Tunggu dulu!. Kau bilang kalau gelombang suara yang menyebabkan kebisingan pada saat penggunaan Accel itu keluar dari tubuhku. Tapi dari mana sebenarnya gelombang suara itu dibuat? Kok bisa tiba-tiba saja tubuhku ini mengeluarkan gelombang suara seperti itu?"

(Itu karena efek samping dari penggunaan Accel yang notabane dihasilkan oleh Stigma)

Dan sekali lagi dia harus terbelak dari sekian banyaknya dia melakukan hal itu dihari ini. Walaupun dia terkenal dengan kepintarannya di sekolah, pemuda berambut pirang ini serasa pusing dengan informasi-informasi yang diberikan Azazel tentang benda Kristal yang bernama Stigma ini.

"Tapi tunggu-tunggu! Bukannya kau baru menjelaskan tentang efek samping penggunaan Accel? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan efek samping dari penggunaan Accel yang dihasilkan Stigma?"

Azazel mengusap mukanya.

(Pertanyaan bagus. Yang sebelumnya aku jelaskan adalah tentang kelemahan penggunaan Accel. Tapi yang tadi aku jelaskan adalah efek samping dari penggunaan High End Skill yang dihasilkan oleh Stigma)

"High End Skill?"

(Hah, sepertinya aku salah menjelaskan. Baiklah, sebelum lanjut aku akan menjelaskan tentang apa saja kekuatan yang dihasilkan oleh Stigma.)

Mata Naruto menyipit terus mendengarkan penjelasan Azazel yang mulai terperinci. Sejujurnya dia pun juga bingung. Masalahnya penjelasan Azazel tentang Stigma seakan harus memutar-mutar otaknya agar bisa mengingat semua hal yang diberitahu Azazel.

Tentu saja hal itu sedikit mustahil bagi pemuda pirang ini. Dia ini sangat tidak bisa kalau harus mengingat berbagai macam hal dalam 1 hari. Walaupun dia pintar, tetapi bukan berarti dia ini bisa menghafal semua macam hal yang diberitahu pemimpin Malaikat jatuh itu dalam sehari.

Yaa mau bagaimanapun, dia akan terus berusaha. Karena seorang Uzumaki Naruto itu tidak pernah menyerah.

(Yang pertama, ketahanan tubuhmu akan 5 kali lebih kuat dari manusia biasa dan 2 kali lebih kuat dari Malaikat jatuh yang tidak memakai sihir pertahanan tubuh. Aku juga sedikit kaget sih, tapi yaa mungkin ciptaanku kali ini sangat sukses hehehe. )

"Sukses dari mana blo'on"

(Lupakan. Sebenarnya hal ini lebih banyak ke tingkatan fisik..hmm, yang kedua penglihatan matamu akan lebih tajam dari pada Malaikat jatuh biasa. Hmm)

Naruto menaikkan satu alinya.

"Lebih banya di tingkatan fisik yah?"

(Yang ketiga, ah biar lebih mudahnya, indra penglihatan, perasa, dan pendengaran itu meningkat lebih besar dari Malaikat jatuh biasa)

"Efek sampingnya?"

(Penggunaan kekuatan Stigma yang berlebihan dapat menyebabkan kamu hilang kendali atas tubuhmu. Tentang ketingkatan fisik itu, kamu sudah merasakannya dari tadi bukan?)

Tingkatan itu memang benar sudah dirasakan dari tadi pada saat dia mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura tipis berwarna tubuh. Awalnya kaget juga bagi Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasakan sebuah lompatan tinggi.

(Sekarang tentang High End Skill. Tekhnik High End Skill dibagi menjadi 2. Yang pertama Accel turn, dan yang kedua adalah Tempest turn.)

"Tempest turn?"

(Pada saat kau ingin mengeluarkan Accel, kau harus memusatkan tenaga Stigma dan memusatkannya di titik tumit kaki. Saat proses memusatkan secara otomatis Stigma akan bergetar dan menyebarkan gelombang suara yang kesebar keseluruh tubuhmu..yaa dan juga gelombang suara itu akan keluar melewati kulit-kulit tubuhmu)

Anak SMA berambut pirang itu masih terus berkonsentrasi dan mendengarkan segala hal yang baru saja diberitahu oleh Pimpinan Malaikat jatuh.

(Tapi, jika kau sudah bisa mencapai tingkatan Double Accel kamu dapat mengurangi dampak getaran pada Stigma yang menyebabkan gelombang suara tersebut)

"Ya, ya aku sudah tahu itu. lalu, bagaimana caranya agar baku bisa menggunakan Double Accel?"

(Dengan berlatih tentunya)

"Yang bener pe'a". bener-bener deh Pimpinan Malaikat jatuh ini

(Hahaha. Oke, untuk dapat mencapai caranya cukup mirip dengan menggunakan Accel. Jika untuk menggunakan Accel kau hanya perlu memfokuskan tenaga Stigma pada titik pusat tumitmu, kalau Double Accel berbeda. Tidak hanya memfokuskan pada titik tumit, kau juga perlu mengeluarkan tenaga Stigma lebih banyak dan menyebarkannya pada seluruh tubuhmu)

(Karena dengan menyebarkan tenaga Stigma ke seluruh tubuh, itu dapat meredamkan suara bising yang keluar melewati kulit. Tapi jangan pikir hal itu mudah dilakukan. Membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi agar dapat terus menjaga tenaga Stigma itu agar tidak menghilang dan buyar.)

"Lalu, Triple Accel?"

(Huh, sudahkah ku bilang kalau Triple Accel itu tingkatan yang menguntungkan tapi sangat sulit untuk mencapainya?)

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Kau hanya bilang kalau Triple Accel itu sangat menguntungkan"

(Oh, oke. Maksud dari sangat menguntungkan disini adalah kau dapat menghilangkan kelemahan yang terdapat di Accel dan Double Accel)

"Jadi, kau ingin bilang kalau aku dapat menghilangkan gelombang suara yang menyebar kalau aku bisa mencapai tingkatan Triple Accel?"

(Tepat sekali, Naruto. Dan juga jangan lupa kalau sangat sulit untuk mencapai tingkatan Triple Accel, ne)

"Hm, apa yang membuat Triple Accel sulit dicapai, Azazel?" pemuda berambut pirang itu bertanya kembali.

(Sama seperti Double Accel, kau juga perlu memfokuskan tenaga Stigma pada seluruh tubuhmu. Tapi hal itu pun juga belum cukup untuk mencapai Triple Accel.)

"…"

(Kau tahu bukan kalau setiap kau akan mengeluarkan Accel, Stigma yang ditanamkan ke tubuhmu akan bergetar dan menyebarkan gelombang suara melewati kulit lalu menyebabkan suara bising saat kau mengeluarkan Accel?)

"Iya"

(Nah, untuk mencapai Triple Accel kau juga harus.. mengunci getaran-getaran Stigma pada saat kau akan menggunakannya)

Hal itu membuat Naruto terbelak hingga sekian kalinya."Hei, aku memang belum pernah menggunakan Accel, tapi sepertinya itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan"

(Hmm yaa memang super sulit sih)

"Umm Azazel, kau itu yang menyeting High End Skill bukan? lalu kenapa kau membuatnya sangat sulit untuk melakukan High End Skill bodoh!?" Pertanyaan yang sangat masuk akal terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

(Ah, soal itu..aku memang sudah mencoba menyeting agar High End Skill lebih mudah untuk dilakukan. Tapi yang ku dapat hanya..system error)

"Hah? System error?"

(Aku sudah menelitinya, tapi beberapa minggu aku mencoba tetap saja aku tidak menemukan jawabannya, hmm yaa maaf yah, Naruto)

Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar jawaban Azazel. Berharap agar High End Skill untuk mudah dilakukan yah ujung-ujungnya pupus sudah harapannya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku juga bisa berlatih agar dapat menggunakan kekuatan Stigma ini dengan benar..". Naruto tersenyum ke arah Azazel sebelum bertanya kembali. "Lalu, tentang Tempest turn?"

(Yang itu entar aja. Sekarang kita focus di Accel dulu. Setelah kau terbiasa menggunakan Accel, baru setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan tentang Tempest turn)

"..Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?"

(Sekarang kau akan mencoba menggunakan Accel, kau mau kan?)

"Yaudah ayo lah..". Naruto memutar-mutar kan kedua bahunya secara bersamaan. "Tapi tunggu, Azazel! kalau aku langsung melompat ke Double Accel tanpa melakukan Accel apakah bisa?"

(Tidak. Bayangkan cara kerja gigi perseneling pada sepeda motor. Prinsipnya hampir sama.)

"..Ah, jadi begitu yah.."

(Baiklah Naruto. Ayo kita coba untuk melakukan Accel.)

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Pemuda pirang ini mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan berkonsentrasi dengan cara menutup matanya. Keluarkan tenaga Stigma secara perlahan, memusatkannya pada titik focus yang berada di tumit kaki, itu adalah hal yang Naruto lakukan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu bermenit-menit, tenaga Stigma dengan penggambaran aura berwarna biru mulai nampak dan mengelilingi kedua kaki sang pemuda.

Kedua mata yang awalnya dia tutup mulai dia buka. Bola mata dengan iris biru terang menyala dengan hebat seolah-olah menampilkan sisi lain kekuatan yang baru dia munculkan.

"Accel"

Hanya sepersekian detik, Naruto mulai melancarkan sebuah skil kecepatan dan menghilang dari tempatnya. Bergerak dengan kecepatan tidak normal di mata manusia adalah suatu hal keajaiban yang bisa dibanggakan bagi seseorang malaikat jatuh yang sebelumnya hidup sebagai ras terlemah diantara ras lainnya.

Naruto bergerak dengan Accel kesana kemari. Mulutnya tersenyum sambil matanya memperhatikan sekitar yang nampak sangat tidak jelas. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan oleh sang pimpinan Malaikat jatuh itu. saat bergerak menggunakan Accel, telinganya mendengar suara bising yang sepertinya suara bising itu dibuat sendiri secara otomatis.

Mungkin kalau hanya sekedar berlatih seperti ini hal itu tidak akan menganggu. Tapi sangat berbeda jika di pertarungan asli. Suara bising tersebut dapat membuat musuh mengetahui keberadaan kita walaupun kita sudah bergerak dengan kecepatan tidak normal. Accel dapat membuat kita bergerak dengan cepat sampai-sampai kita tidak terlihat sama sekali..tapi sama saja jika kita menimbulkan suara berisik, musuh pun akan mengetahui keberadaan kita.

Prinsipnya sama saja jika kita bermain petak umpet dan kita sedang bersembunyi di tempat gelap tapi kita berbicara dengan suara keras. Akhir-akhirnya kita akan ketahuan oleh si yang jaga bukan?.

Serasa sudah cukup puas dengan menjajal Skill Accel, Naruto berhenti dan kembali muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan. Aura biru yang tadinya menyelimuti kakinya kini sudah menghilang ditiup angin.

Menghadap ke arah Azazel yang sudah keluar dari ruang control dan sang pimpinan Malaikat jatuh itu berdiri tidak jauh disebelah kiri Naruto.

"Hebat". Naruto mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum."Bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan tidak normal..tapi yaaa terlalu berisik"

"Benar kan. Accel itu masih terlalu berisik. Makanya sering-sering berlatih agar bisa menggunakan Double Accel yah, Naruto"

"Iya-iya dasar bawel"

Dan setelah itu mereka tertawa bareng.

.

**Satu minggu lebih setelah pelatihan pertama**

.

Bergerak lincah. Menghindar kesana kemari agar tidak terkena serangan tombak cahaya yang digunakan ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu untuk menyerang pemuda yang sedari tadi masih bergerak guna menghindar.

Tidak cukup dengan hanya melempar 1 tombak cahaya, ketiga Malaikat jatuh yang sedang terbang itu kembali menyiapkan 2 buah tombak cahaya dengan tangannya. Secara bersamaan, mereka bertiga melempar masing-masing tombak cahaya mereka kearah Naruto.

Mata Naruto menatap serius enam tombak cahaya yang sedang melaju cepat kearahnya. Merentangkan tangan kanannya yang dilindungi gauntlet berwarna hitam ke depan, secara sengaja muncul lingkaran sihir dengan jari-jari 1 meter muncul melindungi Naruto dari serangan tombak cahaya.

Dan sihir perlindungan itu berhasil.

Serasa baginya sudah cukup untuk hanya menghindar Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas. Dari ketiadaan pemuda berambut pirang ini menciptakan 3 tombak cahaya. Tombak cahaya yang sudah selesai dibuat itu masih melayang-layang di udara menunggu sang pembuat untuk menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk menyerang.

Tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama, Naruto mencambukkan tangan kirinya kebawah. Dan bagaikan sebuah remot control tombak cahaya itu melaju cepat dengan arah menuju ketiga malaikat jatuh yang sedang terbang itu.

Sudah mendapatkan cara mengantisipasi serangan Naruto, Malaikat jatuh itu mengangkat tangannya kedepan secara bersamaan. Mengumpulkan sihirnya ketelapak tangan dan mulai mengabungkan kekuatan sihir mereka untuk menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan dengan daya tahan yang besar juga.

Satu lingkaran sihir berdiameter luas muncul ditengah-tengah pertarungan melindungi ketiga malaikat mambangkang tersebut. Naruto hanya menatap santai ketika ketiga musuh latihannya mencoba melindungi diri mereka.

Kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terselimuti gauntlet hitam.

"Percuma tahu"

[Break]

Suara yang entah dari mana datangnya berkoar keras seiring dengan keluarnya cahaya yang berpusat pada Kristal bulat menyatu di gauntlet yang melindungi tangan kanan Naruto.

Hanya selisih waktu 1 detik setelah suara itu berkoar secara keras, lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan oleh ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu hilang bagaikan sebuah kaca yang dipecahkan oleh sebuah tendangan bola.

Mata ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat pertahanan terkuat mereka hancur begitu saja. Tanpa piker panjang mereka kembali terbang untuk menhindar dari serangan tiga tombak cahaya yang masing-masing mengarah kearah mereka.

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak mereka. 2 dari mereka terkena serangan Naruto dan satunya dapat melarikan diri. 2 Malaikat jatuh yang terkena serangan Naruto terjatuh dan mulai hilang di telan sihir teleportasi saat mereka sudah sampai di tanah.

"Oh"

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan tenaga Stigma dan memfokuskannya di titik tumit kaki. Dengan sekali hentakan dan teriakan keras, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Accel"

Sang musuh latihan hanya terdiam sambil matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terus memasang telingannya baik-baik guna mendengar suara pergerakan Naruto yang sedang menggunakan Skill tipe kecepatan.

Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto tapi dia masih bisa mendengar.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berputar-putar mengelilingi lawannya mulai mencari celah dimana dia bisa menyerang. Berkonsentrasi agar Accel masih bisa dipertahankan dan juga pada saat bersamaan dia juga harus memikirkan kondisi pertarungan, hal itu bukanlah suatu kegiatan yang mudah dilakukan.

Salah satu tujuan dari latihan ini adalah untuk dapat mengatur konsentrasi yang pas pada saat pertempuran asli. Azazel bilang selemah apapun musuh kita tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaan dan meremehkannya.

Banyak hal yang sudah diajari Azazel tentang pertempuran. Tapi untuk saat ini biarkan dia menyelesaikan latihannya.

Sudah menemukan waktu yang pas untuk melancarkan serangan,Naruto berhenti di belakang musuh dengan jarak 5 meter. Menciptakan satu tombak cahaya dengan tangannya lalu melemparkannya dengan arah Malaikat jatuh yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kena kau"

Sang Malaikat jatuh yang menjadi musuh latihan Naruto hanya menggertakan giginya. Tidak ingin mengambil keputusan panjang, dia langsung bergerak ke samping menghindari serangan tombak cahaya Naruto.

"Masih belum"

Sekali lagi menggunakan Accel untuk memperpendek jarak dengan si musuh. Pada saat sudah sedekat 1 langkah kaki, Naruto meluncurkan sebuah pukulan keras kearah kepala. Tidak dapat dihindari lagi..serangan itu tepat dan membuat si musuh terpental jatuh kebelakang.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat musuh latihannya yang mulai dipindahkan dengan sihir transportasi. Dia yang terbang dengan sayap hitam miliknya langsung turun ke bawah dan menghilangkan sayapnya.

Menciptakan sihir trasnportasi untuk pindah dari ruang latihannya tersebut.

.

"Bagaimana, Azazel?"

Muncul kembali di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih yang tidak terlalu luas. Berdiri tegap sambil terkadang meneguk minuman isotonic yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Yah, sudah bagus. Dalam beberapa hari saja kau sudah bisa seperti itu. Hebat hm". Azazel berbicara seperti itu sambil matanya terarahkan kesebuah catatan yang biasanya dia bawa-bawa.

"Jadi, aku sudah bisa kembali sekolah bukan? udah bosan disini yang isinya cuman obat dan barang penelitian, huh"

Pimpinan Malaikat jatuh yang mengenakan baju khas tradisional Jepang itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa."Hahaha, hm kau sudah boleh kesekolahmu lagi sih. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberikanmu sebuah misi"

"Hei, misi apaan lagi?"

"Tidak terlalu sulit, misimu hanya membawa pulang Malaikat jatuh yang kusuruh mengawasi perkembangan dari pemilik Boosted Gear"

Naruto menyipitkan satu matanya. "Membawa pulang Malaikat jatuh yang kau beri misi untuk mengawasi pemilik Boosted Gear..apa maksudmu?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku member misi salah satu bawahanku untuk mengawasi pemilik dari Longinus Boosted Gear. Eh pada 3 hari yang lalu bawahanku yang kusuruh untuk mengawasi malah membunuh si pemilik Boosted Gear."

"Buat apaan dia ngebunuh pemilik Boosted Gear?"

"Ga tau. Soal sekolah, tenang saja. Sesuai informasi bawahanku, Raynare, si pea yang baru kita bicarakan tadi sedang bermarkas di sekitar kota Kuoh. Jadi sembari melakukan misi kau bisa sekalian sekolah"

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya siapa si pemilik Boosted Gear itu? memangnya dia satu sekolah denganku ya?". Naruto bertanya kembali.

Menyingkirkan catatan yang sedari tadi dia pegang dan menaruhnya disebuah meja. "Yaaa kalau ga salah namanya Hyodou Issei"

"A-apa katamu?..". Matanya terbulat sempurna mendengar nama si pemilik salah satu Longinus. Hyodou Issei. Teman mesumnya di SMA. Temannya yang baik walaupun sedikit menganggu itu dibunuh hanya karena dia pemilik salah satu Longinus!..apa-apaan ini!"

"Tidak akan ku maafkan! Bajingan!"

"Hei tenanglah Naruto. Katanya si pemilik Boosted Gear itu sudah direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis oleh salah satu Iblis kelas tinggi yang bersekolah di sekolahmu"

"Apaan..direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis?". Amarahnya yang tadi memuncak pada saat mendengar temannya mati mulai mereda.

"Ya. Kau kira aku selama ini hanya melatihmu apa! Aku itu sekali-kali suka memeriksa si pemilik Boosted Gear itu tahu, yaa walaupun secara diam-diam sih"

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau temanku itu masih hidup tapi dia hidup dengan kembali menjadi seorang Iblis begitu?"

"Iya, bawel amat sih"

"Lalu, kalau begitu kenapa ga sekalian aja kau yang menarik si Raynare itu?"

Azazel mengusap-ngusap dagunya."Yaaa anggap saja kalau dia kuserahkan kepada mu begitu lah"

"Sialan dasar!"

Azazel tersenyum jelas menatap Naruto.

"Jadi, kau terima misi ini?"

Malaikat jatuh berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. Walaupun ribet, tapi dia masih punya utang balas budi dengan si pimpinan Malaikat jatuh.

"Ya. Ya. Ya..aku terima misinya, huh Malaikat jatuh sialan"

"Hehe baguslah"

Dengan itu Naruto kembali pergi dari ruangan itu dan menuju ruang tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menuju dunia Manusia dimana dia akan menjalankan misi dan kembali bersekolah seperti dia pada saat menjadi manusia dulu.

TBC.

**Banyak alasan yang membuat saya telat update. Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya satu-satu. Tapi yang jelas sekarang ini saya lagi terus menjaga ibu saya yang sehabis melahirkan adik kedua saya yang bedanya belasan tahun dengan saya.**

**Ga tega ngeliat ibu yang suka bangun di tengah malem karena adik baru saya yang suka nangis pas malam-malam. Jadi sebisa mungkin 1 s/d 2 bulan ini saya ingin membantu ibu saya secara lebih dengan merapikan rumah-rumah entah itu menyapu, mengepal dan lain-lain.**

**AH maaf kalau jadinya curhat. Saya berbicara seperti ini agar para pembaca tidak berpikiran kalau saya menelantarkan fanfic saya dengan begitu saja. Tenang, saya akan terus mengupdate fic saya walaupun agak sedikit lama. Saya usahain agar tidak lebih dari 3 minggu.**

**Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan (termasuk saya).**

**Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan pm saya saja. Pasti dalam beberapa jam saya langsung jawab insya allah.**

**Ingin meriview dengan bahasa sehari-hari? Boleh, malah saya lebih nyaman jika anda menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari. Ga usah pake anda-anda segala gpp kok hehe.**

**Semoga chap ini memuaskan para pembaca.**

_Mind to review._


End file.
